Teenagers
by itsohsoLovatic
Summary: -Scare The Living Shit Outta Me, They could care less as long as someone'll bleed, So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose, Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me. ELITORIA! Liz and Victoria are dating as they're still on the show.


**Elitoria story number one! **

* * *

Liz walked into her girlfriends dressing room and up behind her, wrapping her arms around her from behind, resting her chin on her girl's shoulder. "Hey babe." She whispered. "I really hope your Liz." Victoria chuckled and place her hands on top of her girlfriends'. "Nope, I'm defiantly Daniella." Liz smiled and kissed Victoria's cheek. "That would be... Odd." Vic smiled and turned around in her girlfriends arms. "Yeah, if I saw Dani doing this there might just be one less vegan on set." Liz smiled and kissed her. "Liz, we both know you wouldn't hurt even a fly." Victoria teased. "I will if anyone flirts with you." Liz whispered and kissed her lips gently. Victoria deepens the kiss and wraps her arms around Liz's neck. Liz placed her hands on Victoria's waist and smiled into the kiss. Vic pulled away from the kiss, pressing her forehead against Liz's. "Wanna go to my house after this last scene? My mom is leaving today to go to visit my cousins in Florida... That means we have the house to ourselves this weekend and the whole week till I go back on tour." Vic smirked. "Sounds fun." Liz smirked. "I can't wait till we're all alone tonight." Victoria smiled, walking her index and middle finger up Liz's chest. "We're alone right now." Liz smiled and kissed Victoria sliding her hands to Victoria's ass and squeezing it roughly. Vic moaned loudly, throwing Liz up against the wall and ripping her leather jacket off and throwing it on the floor, leaving Liz in her maroon tank top for her outfit for filming today, and placing her hands on Liz's chest and roughly squeezing her breasts, earning a moan from Liz. "Mmmmm" Liz moaned and pushed Victoria onto the couch, kissing her neck and sucking on it.

"Mmmmm Liz... Babe we're gonna get caught..." Vic moaned out raising her hands to push Liz off but ended up wrapping them in her hair and tugging on it. "No we won't babe, I promise." Liz whispered and ran her hand down to Vic's waistband and slipping a hand underneath. Victoria moaned out and tugged harshly on Liz's hair when she pushed two fingers into her. Liz started pumping her fingers in and out of Victoria, sucking and nipping on the skin of her neck. "Mmmmm Elizabeth!" Vic moaned out and bit down on Liz's bare shoulder. Liz growled in her throat before fastening her pace, causing Victoria to throw her legs around Liz's hips. Ariana opened the door and walked in, looking at her iPhone. "Vic, Dan needs you on set for the next scene and— Oh my god." Ariana gasped when she looked up from her phone to see her two best friends having sex on the couch. Liz looked up and pulled her hand out of Victoria's jeans, not knowing what to do now. Victoria's face flushed a deep red as she sat up from her position on the couch. "I guess I'll see you two on set in a little while." Ariana smirked a little, winking and turning, walking out the door and shuttng it behind her. "What are they doing in there?" Leon asked, standing next to Matt. "You guys are so clueless. What do you think their doing in there? Two nineteen year old girls that are dating and left alone? Come on Leon, do the math." Daniella said, walking up to the three. "Making out?" Matt said, a little clueless. "Oh they're doing more that making out." Ariana smiled, giggling and poked Daniella in her side and the dressing room door opened. "I told you Liz..." Vic mumbled and followed Liz out. "You guys have fun in there?" Daniella smiled, trying to hold in her laughter. "We were, but you guys interrupted us." Liz mumbled under her breathe, making sure no one outside of the little circle they had made heard them. "Next time wait till your not at work then." Daniella smirked and turned, walking to set with Ariana, Leon, and Matt.

"And that's a wrap for the day!" Dan shouted and everyone went to wardrobe to get dressed back to their regular clothes. Liz had just slipped her tight black t-shirt back on when Victoria walked up beside her, leaning against the wall. "We still going to my house later?" Victoria asked and Liz pulled on her black Vans. Liz nodded and looked up at Victoria. "What time, I can't be there until Nine maybe and it's," Liz looked her phone. "Six, I promised George I'd go to Pacsun and Coastal Edge at the mall with him when I got off so he could but some more, I don't know, whatever guys buy." Liz laughed a little, forgetting what her and her brother were supposed to be buying at the store. "Just text me when your on your way." Vic smiled. "I'm gonna go see my mom off at the airport now." "I'll see you later then." Liz smiled and Victoria pushed herself off the wall and pecked her girlfriend's lips. "Later babe." Vic smiled and walked off, putting a little extra sway in her hips, which didn't go unnoticed by Liz.


End file.
